In known infusion apparatus of the above type, the cover of the server is present in the form of a plug which can be screwed onto the edges of the central opening of the server. The plug comprises an opening, also centrally located, for the passage of the infusion from the infusion chamber toward the server. The closure of the central opening of the plug is constituted by a flap mounted movably in translation on the plug so as to bear against the opening of the edges from below the plug. When the server is emplaced on the apparatus, an abutment, generally in the form of the lower portion of the infusion chamber, bears against the actuating means of the flap so as to space, by a translatory movement, the flap from the opening, and to prevent the passage of the infusion into the server.
When the user desires to remove the collected infusion through the server, he must first unscrew the plug so as to leave a sufficient space between the plug and the edges of the server for the passage of the infusion.
A drawback of this type of apparatus is the complicated manipulation of the server.
Thus, the action of pouring the collected infusion into a cup or the like is often impaired, because the user must necessarily use his two hands, and must moreover take care not to unscrew the plug too much, lest he have too great a flow of infused liquid, or even the complete escape of the plug at the end of its path and all the mess this entails.
Moreover, the user must necessarily remember to screw back the plug if he wishes to keep the rest of the collected infusion at an optimum temperature, or again if he desires to replace the server on the machine.
On the other hand, in the case in which the server is of the insulated type, the glass lining is fragile and must not be subjected to any substantial axis force.